User talk:Frentiza the ferret
Awesome. I feel privileged to give you the first welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I'm glad you joined us here. Most of your help or anything like that will be answered by a little post thingy LordTBT does on all new members. If you have any questions, please contact the administrators, Or if your feeling like you need some friendly advice or help with any problems, I and other users would be happy to help you! Hoping your experiences on the wiki last a life time, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:58, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Fan Fic Also, I have no idea if you have noticed yet, but I edited your fanfic story. Just know I DID NOT DELETE OR ADD ANYTHING!! I simply got rid of those weird boxes and fixed the internal links (The Category:Fan Fiction, the link leading to your user page, etc). Those wierd boxes: You know, these ones. Are a common problem among newcomers. The word system on this wiki is, no other word for it, wierd. Those boxes appear when you use the 'spacebar' too much, or when you indent manually. The RW indents automatically. Also, you seemed to have figured this out, you have to skip a line (hit 'return/enter') twice. If you just hit it once and you go down just one line, nothing will happen. That whole paragraph was probably very confusing. Anyhow, if you have any questions, feel free to ask fellow users. Besides myself, good alternatives would be LordTBT, Sambrook the otter, and Charie Swordmaid. Again, welcome to the wiki! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Have you heard of the Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long? You might want to consider contributing a chapter. Also, fellow Mistmantle fan. Nice :) Slow progress... Well, since I'm just trying out the odds and ends of fanfictions, I'm getting a horrible case of writer's block now, so I'm flexing my writing muscles on my own original stories. But I'll get back to it one day. *shrug* Frentiza the ferret 08:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey , Frentiza da Ferret! okay you came In Oct, but Hey, Always time to say hey! So, Heylo! :D. Now I am going to hike to fan fic to read your story.... (whats it called?) .[[User:Chris|Chris thumb|80px]] Talk!]] 13:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks thanks for telling me your stories names... I will definatly read them! thankx again- Chris Talk! 15:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) You're very much welcome! I also saw the other one on your talk page; actually, I'm a girl... but whatever! It doesn't matter much hehe Frentiza the ferret Commentary 17:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) hehe, sorry bout that.;). Thanks again. --Chris Talk! 22:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) That's how I felt During martin the warrior (Book) I was like, "Stay away from Martin, Brome, felldoh, rose, Keyla and Tullgrew". Obviously, he didn't listen. I, however, being a member of this wiki, can see your opinions as I write (An added bonus!) Any questions or any thing, you can ask c'est moi- I'm theree, cause I get on almosst eveyday. I'm going to your stroy soon as I post this. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) LUCKY!! You have the Redwall Season One Disc!! Oh man, The library only has like the first 8 episodes, and Iborrow broke, so I can't see seasons 2 or three again. But on the down side for you, you don't have Doomwyte. Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know right. :)) But I'm probably gonna get Doomwyte for Christmas. That's all for now. ;P Fren the valiant Talk! 12:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I had to buy my own copy. it was like 20 bucks (It was worth it!! Fave characters, otter- Zaran and Rorgus) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I hope so, Shieldmaiden, it's my birthday in 2 days so I'll get to buy Doomwyte! WOOHOO!!! Fren Talk! 15:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) xDxDxD I got my copy before it even came out officially in the UK, some sort of shipping error and they sent it to me early, hence my name Zaran Rhulain Zaran Rhulain Message me! 07:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ope you enjoy it, matey! Shieldmaiden Talk! 12:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HEY Hey, Fren. (Do you mind If I call you that?) Just Checking In to say "Hey," I saw Your new Name.- ? Chris Talk! 19:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chapter 14 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IIShieldmaiden Talk! 14:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Coool "B-day: The fact that I am a December Capricorn is all I'll reveal" So am I!(on the 31st) Awesome. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 13:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll reveal this much...it's my birthday today!!! --Frentiza the ferret Talk! 07:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) YES!!!! YEAH!!! For my bday today I finally got Doomwyte!!!! YEEHOO!!! *dances around the house waving Doomwyte copy* Frentiza the ferret Talk! 16:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Happy Birthday! ...Just don't drop it on your foot like I did. It hurts. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 14:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Would you believe me if I told you that I told you parents to get you Doomwte? No, I on't suppose you would. Anyways, HAPPY BITHDAY!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you!!! Merry Christmas!!!!!!! --- -Frentiza the ferret Talk! 11:21, 25 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Actually I was the one who got it...in the bookstore I grabbed the first copy I saw and my mom paid for it. XD You DROPPED Doomwyte?!?!?!? that's disrespectful!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Happy late bday sorry for the lateness, also hope your Christmas was good. :) now, happy new year. *Drops AppleChris Talk! 15:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ps- saw your sig- WOW. niceChris Talk! 15:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) YAYAY!!! You're onlin! QUICK, ASK ME SOMETHING. ANYTHING!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:35, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Have a Happy New Year too! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 21:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, FREN!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Fren, have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger] Happy New Year!>--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thankx Thanks, Fren! Happy oh- niner! Chris Talk! 06:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! I ain't seen you in a stretch of time! Happy new years mate![[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, They've been through so much- it's not like they're not married or anything. (BTW- about to add . . . .) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) thanks don't worry, I'm the youngest, i'm 12 now! teeheehee! --ladyamber88 Wahooo! Me B-Day!!! 01:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) WOW It is awesome. I feel sorry for that pore cub! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV]] Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) hi Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey I hope you like. PLZ update Avenger and Fren's quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hi can you look at the pictures I uploaded? Glamdring and ratdeath Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a blue dress with green trim, has netting full of pinecones on her back, and carries a sling with a pinecone in it.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Can You Draw Me? Can you draw me a picture of Fiona The Traveler? She's a fox with a red tail and red fur,also a orange dress;with orange slippers and a blue cape! With light blue eyes. She carries a sling,rapped around her hip. A net on her back is full of stones. She a adult also! Fiona The Traveler Can you draw a pic? Hey, can you draw me a pic of IceClaw, the terror of the seas? He's just a white wild cat with pink eyes and pinkish claws. He is an albino, and he wears a black leather tunic with a matching belt and cutless that has a golden hilt. You don't have to, but you're so good at villains, I thought it would be cool. Thanks--MERLOCK 02:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. you could check out my fan fic, Touched by magic, and ShadoWolveS if you want. Thank you so much!Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You!!! Thank You For The Picture!!!--Fiona The Traveler Redwall Abbey!!!! Cool! Thanks! I may try to make one myself sometime, but cats aren't my highest point in art. :P Thanks again. --MERLOCK 15:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Thx for yore welcome. I already feel appreciated! Myra Darktail 13:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Are you any good at badgers? If so, can you draw me? Female badger, blue tunic (or you could draw a short dress, it's basically the same), green belt, brown eyes. She's holding a battle axe, but you can get rid of it if you like. No shoes. Thanks! P.S. Me asking you to draw something for me is a great compliment. KIU! :-)--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Can You? Can you draw a picture of Deyna Swordmaid? She's a otter with brown fur and brown eyes. Wearing a crimson dress,with a black belt. She also has a ponytail down to her neck. Her age is 25 seasons. She is standing in a fast flowing river in Mossflower Woods. Her weapons are two twin swords. So can you draw her?--Deyna Swordmaid Oooooh Iceclaw! Thanks so much! I'll probably add it latter to my fan fic, when he's actually up and about, not washed up on the beach. So, thanks again!--MERLOCK 13:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Iceclaw Thanks for the pic of iceclaw! He's really cool looking!!!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Fantasy is real, who believes me? 20:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ferret Drawing Needed Hey,Frentiza! I'm Laterose. I noticed you can draw ferrets really good,so can you draw me one for my fan-fic? He name Ritzen. He looks like that picture of Zabgev The Slavemaster,but in Mossflower Woods and with a red shirt.--The Rose Of Redwall I love it! It's awesome! Thankee!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome Job!! I love it!! Thanks Frentiza!!--The Rose Of Redwall Noonvale Here I Come!!! Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Heya! My brother just went to the Phillipines (or however you spell it) to play tennis!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Ya, I thought it looked wrong, and I couldn't be bothered to open another tab. Hey, if you don't mind, could you draw another female badger? Khaki or brown tunic, and a black belt. Oh yes, and holding a bow, with a quiver of red-fletched arrows on her back. It's for my website, Club Badger. My brother's back though. He came back yesterday. He didn't win anything, though.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:35, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thankee for the picture. P.S. Have you seen this pic I did for ye? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey again. I would like if you drew Bluestripe the Wild.His discription is in chapter 1 and chapter 2.Please draw him with no humanish hair. P.S. I understand that you were gone on trip.One more thing,Fren,can you give me some good ideas for a fan fic(lots of good ideas,I'm really lame at thinking of ideas)Thanks and bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a million,pal! For the SUPER COOL AWESOME PICTURE! P.S. Is it too much trouble asking you if you can draw scenes(battles,meeting a new friend,etc.)Only at certain parts,though.Thanks and bye,Fren!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Heya! I see you like Neopets? Well, you should try Moshi Monsters, which is basically a smaller version of Neopets. If you can join up, then ask me to be your friend! My username is Zann03.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Picture For Me! Hey Frentiza,I'm Maria Waterdog! I need a picture of Maria;she is a High Queen Rhulain sea otter with brown fur wearing a green dress and a short green cloak. Her hair is down to her elbow. Her weapon is a lance,which is has in her paw. Her eyes are ocean blue,can you draw her? Maria Waterdog OMG!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!!! Maria Waterdog Details for Picture Lord Thunderstripe is a large badger, fairly tall standing straight up, leaning on a large broadsword which in the style of Lord Broktree's is wider at the end than the point where the sword meets the handle. He wears metal armor with no helmet. thank you! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) hoi update Tagg quest PLEASE cheeck out my new story User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I updated Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update, if ye care, Miz Ferret on Hollyfire's Tale (and it took me FOREVER- two chapters!). *winks* Fellow Warriors and Inkheart fan, reportin' for duty, marm! Have ye seen the movie of Inkheart? I haven't- my mom thinks it's too violent. She's really strict about TV. *sighs* But, hey! She couldn't care less about what I read (Redwall!). One GOOD quality, I 'pose. Anyway, update. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Heys! How's ya Monster cummin' along, eh? Hope ya've bin takin' good care of him/her. Just got a new account- pingpongpoppet, so if ya could ask her to be her friend then that'd be good... P.S. Could you take a look at my website? Sorry about my breaching of the rules (I should have asked beforehand) but I was being naughty and using your piccies on me sig. (That might be what Martin2's asking you for, wot?)--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Than you! ITS AWESOME!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for commenting on my story. :) I added a small update- not much, but a update's a update, si? ;) Again, thank you and glad you enjoyed it. :) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Paint I don't see how you do your pics on Paint, they are so awesome and you cannot possibly use a mouse to do such great pictures (You should get a Deviant). Please, PLEASE give me step-by-step instructions on how you do yours, no missing out stuff, and starting from the very start.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. You weren't joking when you said you were good at using a mouse... it must take you a long time to get the uncoloured drawing right.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Eeek... I just realised how good you really are. I think I'd rather stick to waiting until I can get a tablet, but I might try it.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hah. I'm in the middle of mine, stay on, I'll upload it as soon as I can...--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yurr et bee's! --Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Update! on User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests! Hope you like it...Chris Yo, Whassup people? 05:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) (Really, if the update thing gets annoying, tell me and I'll stop) I am sooooo sorry that I took this long! Reedwater doesn't really have a position, but after Stonedusk (her brother) dies, she becomes the leader of Holt Lightflames. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Can you please put my name under the update list? Blizzard6654 00:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Drawing Could you please draw a young ferret with a dagger? She has a cruel look on her face and has light-brown fur. One of her feet is leaning to the left and she is clothed in an emerald-green gown. She also had a gold coronet with an emerald in it on her head. Thank you so much! Blizzard6654 01:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Drawing Thanks, Frentiza! Blizzard6654 19:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 The Pictures *'Sayan the Dark' - Sayna is Martin's mother and is alive and getting revenge on Badrang because she learned that he has martin. So she is mousemaid and wears a purple dress, pink cloak and hood, and always carries bow and arrows with her. Her hair is tied in a pony tail and has a purple ribbon. *'Stella the Star Maiden' - Stella is a star badger, meaning she has a star mark on her head. She wears a gold dress lined with blue, and has a lance in her paw. --[[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars']] Update Unsung, Tagg quest, Return to Noonavle and Alanna of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!!!!! you are a awesome artist! [[User:The Star Maiden|'Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speakt to the Stars!']] Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Me too! I'm Catholic too! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Heigh-ho I've done another pic of ye! --Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung enter Ribbajack! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 19:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update On User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests. :) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) could you read Battle for southsward? a sequel to Tagg Quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Frentiza May I request a picture of Raina, the squirrel princess? Raina wears a blue dress and and also has blue eyes. Her weapon is a lance and she also has a small crown on her head. You can draw her, please say yes! [[User talk:Princess Raina|'Squirrel Princess Raina']] Update Battle For Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! [[User:Princess Raina|'Raina of Southsward']] [[User talk:Princess Raina|'Squirrel Princess']] Nice Artist Ya Are! :Hey ya Frentiza, came to request a picture of Zaran the Black, or as her real name, Ira Streambattle. *Species - Otter *Fur Color - Sable *Eye Color - Dark Brown *Dress Color - Red, lined with yellow. Not that fancy of a dress *From - [[User talk:Zaran The Black|'Ira Streambattle']] Update battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Picture Okay, Alkena is a Marlfox. Which means she had gray fur and pale eyes. Her outfit is a black dress, which is torn alot. Alkena'a hair is at her shoulder as well. ~Alkena update battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) What happened? Avenwarrior!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks =D Zaran Rhulain Message me! 12:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Picture Details My Picture of Kaylan: *Species - Ferret *Place in Redwall World - A slave *Outfit - A small, slightly tron, cyan colored, dress. *Eye Color - Dark green *Fur Color - Tan *Hair - A short pony tail *Stance - Standing with her arms folded, with a friendly smile on her face. *Background - A forest *From - [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|'Kaylan the Ferret']] Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Tayna the Outcast. [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|''Kaylan Sozker]] 15:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) My pic of Samantha *Fur Color - Light Brown *Eye Color - Dark Blue *Outfit - A tiny blue dress, lined with yellow and a blue cape. With arrows on her back. *Stance - Hold her bow and arrows, standing on a rock *From - [[User talk:Samantha The Coneslinger|'Sam Coneslinger']] 21:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) hey fren! i've got art tips on my userpage! wanna look?--Ferretmaiden 13:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Ahoy! *Species - Fox *Eye Color - Dark Green *Fur Color - Orange *Outfit - A small green dress. She has gold bracelets that are also attached cloth on her dress;like if they were wings of a bird. *Stance - Holding shield and dagger *From - [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 22:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) yeehee! i'm not the only one!!! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Well you can look at Mauran Axestripe's picture that she made for me on my user page. It pretty much tells it all! (Look at her hands and the bracelets. Look how the are like wings) [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Like to have a look? Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Do you have to have email to join deviantART? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! OK. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for signing up, you are assigned to every task you wanted. (hee hee hee, me bossing someone whose older than me! See my age on your MM friends tree) But, you are not to wag watches, so sign up for a watch or else.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one''']] 00:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC)